One of the Boys
by mydearromeo
Summary: Bella has never been into being girly. That's until she got locked in the closet with her best friend, Edward who always dates for shallow, girly girls. Will she change her tomboy ways for him or wait for him to fall in love with her, for her? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Dude! Really?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I chased my three "best friends," Emmett, Edward, and Jasper down the stairs of my house from our band room to the living room. "Who did this?" I screeched, pointing a finger as I said each name, "Edward?" one step closer, "Jasper?" another step, "Emmett?" that last step cornered them between me and the wall. They laughed as I punched them with as much force as I possibly had and I grunted, pushing myself to hit harder.

"I dunno what you're talking about! It looks just darling," Emmett cooed in his fakest, girliest voice. That pushed the guys over the edge, they all fell to the floor pointing at my face with one hand, gripping their sides with the other. "I think the deep sky blue eyeshadow, compliments the poppy blush, and fuchsia lipstick!"

"And the glitters a nice touch," Edwards roared in between his fits of laughter.

"You guys better shut up! Next time you're all asleep, ohhhh, you're gonna get it bad!" I yelled still pointing an accusing finger.

"Yeah right, you don't even know what foundation is!" Jasper continued laughing at his quirck, but the rest of us fell silent wactching him with a curious eye.

"And you do?" I questioned, my voice slow and catious. Edward and Emmett broke into hysterics again, but this time at Jasper, giving my the high fives. Jasper got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and headed back towards the stairs. Emmett

and Edward got up, but only to give me high fives. My heart skipped a beat, my skin tingled, and my legs turned to jello as Edwards hand met mine. I sighed the thoughts away and started to follow Edward and Emmett who were already half way to the stairs.

Our band room was the second door up the stairs, after the empty hall closet, the place where we could say anything, leave the room, and never hear of it again. It was out sanctuary. Our escape.

Jasper stood waiting outside the band room as we reached the top of the stairs, Emmett in rear and Edward and I chuckling and giggling in the lead. The hall closet door was open, Jasper casually walked over after slipping his phone in his pocket and leaned against it. Emmett, pulled out his phone right after the vibration echoed through the house. He stifled a laugh and went to stand right next to Jasper. Edward, oblivious to this still walking next to me sighed. I catiously stepped towards Emmett and Jasper, but before I could react, Edward and I were shoved into the closet.

"Dammit! I knew they were up to something," I muttered trying to twist the doorknob, but it was already locked. Edward fumbled for the lightswitch; we all knew where it was from many games of seven minutes in heaven.

He finally reached the switch and blinked as his eyes came into focus again, "What the hell?" He screeched. Emmett and Jasper were having a second laugh riot in just the past ten minutes.

"We're stuck," I stated the obvious. Edward sighed once again, but this time an exasperated sigh. He thoughtfully glanced at me and smiled his infamous crooked smile. My heart melted and I giggled, blushed, and turned away.

"Have fun," Jasper said, banging on the door before heading two feet down to the band room with Emmett and slamming the door. This made Edward blush for some unknown reason. I furrowed my brow in question, but he shrugged it off.

"What now?" He asked dead serious.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before Edward giggled. "What could possibly be funny right now?" I asked questioning his sanity.

"Well, being we're 'in the closet,'" he chuckled at his own joke, while I stared blankly at his stupidity.

"Wow," I mumbled. We bantered back and forth for hours, losing track of time, before he points out how silly I look in make-up, and for the first time I remembered, I cared about how I looked. It wasn't just to look good, or pride or anything, it was because I was sitting. In a closet. With the hottest guy I've ever known. Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have to dedicate this chapter to malshani, first of all then, Cherish1810, and Bellaangel383 for being my first 3 reviewers! But malshani was first because she suggested writing from Edwards POV and she's the reason this chapters up less than 24 hours after the first! But thank you to everyone who put me on their favorites and alerts lists! Now, find out how Edward feels.

* * *

**

Edwards POV

"Dude! Really?" Bella seethed pointing her dainty, yet dirty finger accusingly, "Who did this?" she screamed. Pushing her pointing finger further as she said each name, "Edward?" one step closer, "Jasper?" another step, "Emmett?" that last step cornered all of us between her and the wall. We laughed as her punches left the smallest effect, if any effect. After a couple of puches she seemed to go after Emmett and Jasper more than me, but the occasional punch made my breath hitch and my laugh stop, but just momentarily of course.

"I dunno what you're talking about! It looks just darling," Emmett chuckled in his fakest, girliest voice. That pushed us all over the edge, we all fell to the floor pointing at her face with one hand, gripping our sides with the other, but Bella seemed to have fallen over a different edge. Her eyes bore into our with hatred, we continued laughing knowing that she'd be right back to her tomboy best friend self in a matter of minutes. "I think the deep sky blue eyeshadow, compliments the poppy blush, and fuchsia lipstick," Emmett added.

"And the glitters a nice touch," I roared in between fits of laughter, I hated hurting Bella, but she'd get over it, she always does. She gets picked on the most, but only because she's the only girl in our group; Me, Emmett, Jasper, and her. She fit in, but there was always that awkwardness. We could never talk about the hottest new girls or anything like that, because no matter how much she acted like a boy, she'd never actually be one.

"You guys better shut up! Next time you're all asleep, ohhhh, you're gonna get it bad!" She yelled still pointing an accusing finger, trying to scare us, but failing.

"Yeah right, you don't even know what foundation is!" Jasper continued laughing at his quirck, but the rest of us fell silent wactching him with a curious eye.

"And you do?" Bella questioned, her voice slow and catious. Emmett and I broke into hysterics again, but this time at Jasper, giving Bella the high fives. Jasper got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and headed back towards the stairs. Emmett and I Edward got up, but only to give Bella fist pounds and high fives. I held out my fist expecting an imeadiate punch back, but it was stalled as Bella looked into my eyes, I barely caught her staring before she looked down, flustered and blushed. What the heck was that? We all headed towards the band room again, Bella and I just starting the stairs, and Emmet bringing our groups rear.

Our band room was the second door up the stairs (after the empty hall closet) the place where we could say anything, leave the room, and never hear of it again. It was out sanctuary. Our escape.

Jasper stood waiting outside the band room as we reached the top of the stairs, Emmett in rear and Bella and I laughing and messing around in the lead. I looked up to face her and saw that her face held suspicion she looked forward, oblivious to my intense gaze upon her perfect features, but I could never think of her like that, I like people like Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren. Not girls that act like boys. Behind us, Emmetts' phone vibrated sending the noise through the house. I glanced back to see Emmett smirk and put his phone away, before thinking anything of it I turned back to Bella, pondering how pretty she would be, if she was a girly girl, but I don't know how I'd prefer her...hot girly girl, or tomboy best friend. I though of all this as we reached the top steps. I finally looked forward to see Jaser walk over to the open hall closet door, but only a second later Emmett shoved us into the closet and Jasper slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit! I knew they were up to something," Bella muttered fumbling for the doorknob, but it was already locked. I searched for the lightswitch. I knew its general direction from so many games of seven minutes in heaven in this exact spot Bella and I were now locked in.

I finally reached the switch and blinked as my eyes came into focus again, "What the hell?" Emmett and Jasper were having a second laugh riot in just the past ten minutes.

"We're stuck," Bella said, dumbfounded. I sighed an exasperated, irritated sigh. I gazed at Bella and smiled my heart melting crooked smile, she giggled and turned, the most girly thing I have _ever _seen her do, and it was actually, really cute.

"Have fun," Jasper said, banging on the door before heading two feet down to the band room with Emmett and slamming the door. This made me blush because I had just yesterday told Emmett and Jasper my thoughts on how hot Bella would be if she cared about her looks. Bella looked at me, silently questioning my blush, but I shrugged it off and turned away.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know," She sighed. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before I chuckled. "What could possibly be funny right now?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, being we're 'in the closet,'" I laughed at my own joke, while she stared at me obviously thinking how dumb I was.

"Wow," she mumbled. We bantered back and forth for hours, losing track of time, before I pointed out how ridiculous her make-up looked, it came out harsh, but I only meant to say how we put it on, too much and too bright. She looked away, obvioulsly embarresed, but I couldn't bring up the nerve to correct myself, all I could think about was how awkward this was and when they would finally let us out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellas POV**

I awoke on the closet floor to find my head rested in Edwards lap while her dozed off against the wall, head hanging forward. I sat up immeadiately, disoriented, recalling the unfortunate events that had landed us in the closet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time and noticed I had 3 new texts.

The texts were all from different people; Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

Alice has said, _Meet me at the mall tomorrow 10 am!_

Yeah right I thought, smirking. It's already 9:30

Rosalie's was more threatening, knowing I wouldn't want to go to the mall, _We saw you and Edward in the closet(; Mall tomorrow, 10 am. You. Will. Be. There. _

And lastly there was Jasper's, _I couldn't help but take a pic of you and Eddie all cuddled! No one believed me so I sent everyone the pic! You can come out now. _

I twisted my torso to notice the door was cracked open. I went to stand up, but Edwards arm was drapped over my legs. Not wanting to wake him from his sleep that looked, oh-so peaceful after what I just read from Jasper, I slowly lifted it and stood. Fuming, red, and sweaty, I stomped down the stairs to see Jasper and Alice snuggling, next to Emmett and Rose. Edward and I were the only odd ones out, but Edward usually had some girl following him around anyway. The only boyfriend I've ever had is the one my dad, Charlie, set me up with; Jacob Black.

"What the hell?" I whisper-yelled at Jasper not wanting to wake-up Edward. They all chuckled glancing away from the tv they had just turned on as I stumbled down the stairs.

"Bella, you better go get ready, we have to be at the mall in 30 minutes," Alice reminded me, a grin on her pixie-like face. I loved Alice and Rosalie to death, but I hated shopping, and they were both such girlie-girls! I much prefered playing with my band.

"Erghhh," I spewed something between a sigh and a growl, glaring at Alice as I turned towards the stairs. I dragged my feet, not quite stomping, but looking down. I picked up my head just in time to see Edward looking behind him before my face smacked into his shirtless, muscle-y, wide, dreamy, chest. Him being much heavier than me, was only slightly effected by the bump, but me on the other hand went flying backwards.

"Ow," my voice rang as I rubbed the spot my head had it on the floor. Everyone peeked around the corner and cracked up only moments later. I glared at them as Edward raced down the stairs to help me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I stared puzzled looking into his deep, emerald, orbs that he had for eyes. I got lost in them, which worried him even more and pushed him to the limit. He picked me up from the ground and rested my head against his chest, "What are you doing?" I looked at his mouth so I wouldn't get distracted.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he stated simply, determination in his tone.

"Dude, calm down she hit her head on carpet, not concrete," Emmett laughed as Edward came to this realization and set me back down. My heart fell just slightly when my feet hit the floor and Edwards hand left my neck.

Everyone just sat staring at Edward, wondering why he had been filled with so mcuh worry, something not even I would ever understand. I mean, we were best friends, but they beat me up all the time. To break the awkward silence and escape the uncomfortable glances I was getting I started to walk away and said, "I'm gonna go get ready." I walked up the stairs to my room and fell onto my bed, wondering what had gotten into Edward. I was far off, I knew it, but I couldn't help but think, maybe he likes me...


End file.
